


Caught Under the Mistletoe

by SilentBoxTim



Category: Dream Team - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, No Smut, sapnap is an instigator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentBoxTim/pseuds/SilentBoxTim
Summary: George, Sapnap, and Dream finally get to spend Christmas together but shenanigans ensue when Sapnap hangs a mistletoe.This is day three of my 12 Days of Dreamnotfound :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 161
Collections: The 12 Days of Dreamnotfound





	Caught Under the Mistletoe

The boys are finally all together for Christmas, George finally being able to come to America after the borders had opened back up for international flight. It was incredibly last minute but they were all at Dream’s house, sipping hot chocolate and watching cheesy Christmas movies. It was only a couple hours until it was officially Christmas but they had all decided to open presents that night, waiting for the official day is overrated anyway. 

Dream reaches his hand into the chip bowl and groans when he finds only crumbs at the bottom, he shoots Sapnap a dirty look as he walks to the kitchen to get more chips. The other man having eaten them all earlier without telling the others, he laughs quietly to himself as he plays his new Switch game. 

Dream shakes some chips into the bowl and turns back around to make his way to the living room when he runs into George. He narrowly saves the bowl of chips from falling on the floor and then looks at George, “Yes? Can I help you?” George just shakes his head and then looks up to the top of the doorway above them, his cheeks turning pink as he realizes where they’re standing. 

The taller man looks up as well and feels his stomach drop when he spots the mistletoe hanging, Sapnap had stuck it up there as a joke earlier and he completely forgot about it. He starts to laugh awkwardly and side step George when Sapnap pops his head over the back of the couch, “Ohhh look who got stuck under the mistletoe together! C’mon don’t be pussies, y’all know the drill.” Then he flops back down and the sound resumes from the game he was playing. 

George looks up at Dream and forces a laugh, “We don’t actually have to, these things are just a weird gimmick anyway.” He then grabs the bowl from Dream’s hand and starts to turn back toward the living room, but not before Dream sees the very disappointed frown on his face. Dream frowns himself and grabs George’s shoulder, turning him back around. 

George’s eyes are wide as Dream takes the chips back from him and places them on the counter. He then brings both hands up to cup George’s face and leans down to place a soft kiss on his lips. He pulls away and smiles down at the shorter man who looks a little starstruck. He shakes his head a little and rolls his eyes when he sees how smug Dream looks, pulling him back down for a deeper kiss. 

Dream backs him into the wall across from the kitchen and of course that’s the moment Sapnap decides to look up “Yo do you guys have to do that right there in front of my chips?! There are so many bedrooms here just go use one of those jeez.” 

George drops his head back against the wall and shuts his eyes in embarrassment while Dream drops his forehead onto his shoulder and wheezes into his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading todays part of the challenge, sorry it's so short. My adhd was not kind today but I wanted to get something out. I hope you enjoyed it! As always, feel free to leave any prompt suggestions in the comments and I will add them to the list!


End file.
